The Capitol
The Capitol is the capital city of Critics United and home to President Snow. It is one of the main settings of THE MARRISSA GAMES. In ASBusinessMagnet's stories, it is also given a backstory, as home to Willy Wanker and his chocolate factory. History The Capitol didn't exist in Anno Glorii 1, seeing as, when Skepness Man goes back in time in Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, he only finds a wasteland there. However, it did exist in at earliest AG 1945, and was already host to Willy Wanker's chocolate factory, of which a tour was conducted at the year. Charlie Bucket came out as the winner of the tour, and got to co-own the factory with Wanker. In AG 1980, Wanker and Charlie remained co-hosts of the factory. However, Critics United was already emerging, as its notorious leader Morality Snow is mentioned to be the most wanted person in the Capitol. Later, as Wanker and Charlie were "unveiled" by GLaDOS and Atlas and P-Body, the factory had to shut down with the two still trapped inside, and Morality was looking forward to demolishing the building. In AG 2100, the city was taken over by GLaDOS, under the guise of Curiosity Snow. Under this rule, the Capitol became the center of the inhabited world, and started organizing its Hunger Games. With their disestablishment by Marrissa Roberts in AG 2174 and once again by Skepness Man in AG 2182, the prominence of the Capitol fell. Its further history is unknown, but it is likely it was destroyed by the floods commenced by Candacension Pixies. Structure The Chocolate Factory Main article: The Chocolate Factory Originally a real chocolate factory run by Willy Wanker and Charlie Bucket, by AG 2174 it had become a publicly showcased (albeit restricted) garden, with the chocolate river, along with much more food variety, on showcase. The Arena The Arena exists just outside the Capitol, and is where the Hunger Games take place. It is guarded by an electric fence that looks like a glass cage. Nevertheless, it is connected with the Capitol via a series of tunnels. It is in those tunnels where Janet Roberts first encounters Skepness Man. Janet and co.'s home During the events of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, Roxa Lavigne and Jack London were spotted by a Capitol citizen who assumed they were tributes. However, due to various mishaps, he died, and Roxa and Jack moved into the house. Later, after the rest of the events of Spectators of the Host passed, Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller were transported to the house, and it is presumed the four got to live there from then on. Eventually, though, the house was moved to the city of Portal High School by Chell Junor Roberts. The Rejected People Orphanage Marrissa Roberts briefly mentions a building, equivalent to the Rejected People Orphanage of Tbilisi, Georgia, in Living Someone Else's Life. It was used to house falmer trollz prior to their involvement in the falmer Hunger Games. Culture The Capitol has its own separate culture, usually dictated by the Hunger Games. The Games were widely watched by the Capitol's audience, and therefore parallel shows such as the interviews and the training were developed. However, the Capitol has had a culture since at earliest AG 1980, already running a newspaper named The Capitolian Critic and a television channel named Wonkavision News (during the time, both were led by Willy Wanker). Known people Mayors *Morality Snow *GLaDOS (as Curiosity Snow) Residents *Willy Wanker *Charlie Bucket and family Trivia *In Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer, the role of the city that Wonka's factory exists in is taken by a real city, Calgary, Alberta, Canada. **However, due to the Capitol, according to MarissaTheWriter lore, being nonexistent in AG 1, it can be easily surmised that it is not meant to represent any real city. Appearances *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (First appearance) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' Capitol